What We Think
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: The sequel to " What Women Think" The whole gang is at it again. Stuck in more problems then ever.Miroku discovers something that ends his worries and Inuyasha has a dirty little secret that everybody would laugh about. What is it? Find out...
1. There they go again

" Hmm I always thought Sesshoumaru and Rin were like.. friends.."

Miroku commented while Inuyasha couldn't see his face from all the condom boxes that were stacked in front of him. Inuyasha just shook his head and bit his lip.

" That's the word, " Friends" Miroku.. How about we get off that subject!!!"

Miroku just rose an eyebrow dancing while he was reading the boxes.

" There's lubricated.. flavored.. Hmm Strawberry, Mint.. Big size little size.. I'd be the big size… Cause ladies can't get enough of me! They actually make a small size for small people?! Ha, they shouldn't be allowed to have sex!"

Inuyasha just glares at Miroku. " Maybe little people are big in different ways! I don't know why you have to be so god damn rude!!!"

Miroku just stops for a second and sees the heated flare of anger coming off of Inuyasha. He just notices his arms crossed and begins to smile.

" Hmm Inuyasha. Why are you taking offence and defending small people…Would we like to talk about it…"

" No! Can we just leave!?"

Miroku grabs him by the arm before they can cross the street. " Is somebody got a big heart but a small-"

" Screw off Miroku!! Alright I have a small member alright!!! Is that what you wanted to hear! God damn it you got your wish you stupid monk. Screw you!!!Go worship god or something!"

Miroku just raises an eyebrow and laughs when the ladies began laughing as they walked pass. Everybody just goes silent in the store.

" I was about to say Inuyasha big heart small brain. Then again I've got something else out of you. Is that why your too embarrassed to do anything with Kagome. And was too embarrassed to do anything with Kikyo at the time?"

Inuyasha looks down at his feet with his face completely red with his fangs flaring. " That's not true Miroku!"

Inuyasha just went quiet while all these pretty girls looked at the poor boy while Miroku tried to hit on them the minute he saw him.

" hey ladies…"

Miroku was completely ignored. They saw Inuyasha and stood there in awe.

" Awe.. You poor thing. It isn't easy for you. Is it?" The blonde said touching his shoulder.

" Of course it wouldn't. Size doesn't count that much…" The red head whispered..

" It's what you do with it…" They finished. They were already rubbing Inuyasha's shoulders and his ears while his face went bright red. He never had been surrounded by this many ladies before.

Miroku's getting all mad. He just stands there. " Come on ladies… I have a small one too.."

The ladies just glare at him.

" From the looks you don't! Plus he's worse off than you are. So shut your mouth!!"

Miroku looks down. " That damned half breed. Is stealing my women.. Number two he's making me look like him right now! Number three I'm better down there but no he's synthesized for it. Doesn't matter what era I'm in I still get ladies mad at me!!"

Inuyasha is blushing yet getting really pissed off.

" Aww look he's got cute little ears!"

" Are these fake?"

" God damn it!! Don't touch my damn ears!!"

Inuyasha just stops for a second while Miroku grabs the girl's hand and starts palm reading.

" Hmm let me see.. you'll have a lot of children and will be blessed…"

Grabs her hand and makes her grab him. The girl gets really mad and smacks him with a purse.

" You pervert! Get out of here before I call the cops on you!!"

" Mave.. you scared away the Doggy Boy!"

Inuyasha's ears flop down and looks at them really red.

" Doggy-boy!? Wow they catch on good!" Miroku laughs really hard while Inuyasha glares at Miroku.

" Listen we have to go..Your so cute though! Here's my number!"

" Mine too!"

" Awe… why do we have to leave him?! He's so cute!"

The girls walk away while Inuyasha is stuffed with slips of paper and a good massage around the ears. Inuyasha curiously looks at the paper, really confused.

" Why the hell did you have to get the numbers why not me!? Usually ladies swarm me!"

Inuyasha just opened the door and gave an evil grin.

" Well I guess my point proven. Little people are big in different ways. Keep that in mind that a half breed, kicked your ass!"

Miroku adjusts the boxes as they head out on the street.

" Keep in my mind that all the ladies love me. Especially Kagome. Ever since the day I'm meet her…"

Inuyasha gets mad and butts in.

" Kagome doesn't like you. Second of all you captured her! Third of all I like her, she likes me end of story! Happy now? Cause she's off limits!!"

Miroku raises an eyebrow while they walk.

" Hmm.. Well if your saying that's true that you guys like each other. How come you haven't done anything? Is it because your afraid your small or she'll find out on your own?"

Inuyasha gets mad and goes after him.

" That's not the damn reason dumb ass!! You're the stupid monk that likes prays to god and carries a damn bible. Go cry to him about your lady problems! He's the only one that will listen! Who knows how many girls you've gotten pregnant!"

Miroku begins to count his fingers, " One..one hundred..one thousand.."

Miroku begins to smile. " Are you sure it isn't a she?"

" Feh. Are you sure " she" even cares?"

-

" Sango it's so nice to get away from them isn't it?"

Sango and Kagome sat there eating fries and drinking pop well she just nodded in agreement.

" Ya. It's so quiet without them though. In this era are all guys like them?"

Kagome just finished the last on her fry while Sango scanned around the crowds of men and women yelling, laughing seeming pretty much normal. Kagome just laughed and flipped her hair back.

" Well you could say that. There's some far worse than Inuyasha and Miroku combined. Sadly to say every guy is like Miroku in they're own way. Even the nice ones."

Sango finished her drink and threw in garbage.

" Hard to believe that though. Everything else is different except the guy's I'm guessing."

" Yep. Sadly. I don't worry about it though. I have Inuyasha now so I'm pretty much occupied on him than guys from this era."

Sango just rolled her eyes seeing some guy flip up the girl's skirt with her taking her purse and smacking it in his face.

" I swear to god that was Miroku…What do girls hit guy's with when they are out of control? I only know of my boomerang but I see no women carrying them."

Kagome laughed. " Purses, fists, smacks,.. anything we can find. With Inuyasha I can 'sit' him. I wish I could do that with all guys."

" I agree. Say, Kagome. How about we look around at things. I mean this is all new to me still. I like your era I just don't exactly understand it."

Kagome just threw her stuff out and smiled. " You will. Don't worry. We'll find something. We can go find some clothing from my era you like. Then we'll meet up with the guys later!"

Inuyasha smacks into the ground. " What the hell!? Kagome isn't even around!"

Miroku smiles while he runs up to the ladies. " Hey you want to bare my child and not get pregnant!!"

**Smacks **

" You can have me without having a baby!!"

Rubs his cheek while Inuyasha glares at him.

" You asshole. Hmm still not getting along with women. Gee, what a surprise. You know those women are available…"

"I know it's a surprise Inuyasha. One day I will get one that doesn't get mad at me.."

" Feh, like that is ever going to happen. Hmm let's see how he likes those two…"

Miroku runs up to the blonde and the brunette that are looking at some flowers.

" Hey beautiful!"

They turn around with ugly smiles.

" Hey beautiful yourself." She spoke with a man's voice. Miroku's face goes white and screams at the top of his lungs.

" Inuyasha.. what the hell was that!? It had a man's voice and a women's looks?"

Inuyasha begins to laugh. " Well it's a surprise isn't. You don't know whether it's a man or a women… Welcome to Kagome's time!"

" Knowing you your gonna blab so here's the deal.. I won't mention about your small-

" PROBLEM!"

" Yes Inuyasha… " Problem" If you don't mention me hitting on guys that looked like girls.. do we have a deal?"

Miroku puts out his hand as Inuyasha ears raise and give a disgusted look.

" Have you ever heard of a friendly hand gesture Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grabs something from his Kimono and sprays it on his hands.

" Inuyasha what the hell did you get on my hand!?"

Inuyasha grins. " It kills germs.. I mean who knows what you do with that hand when girls aren't around…"

Miroku glares back at him. " What are you trying to say!?"

**Mumbles** " If women can't pleasure him he probably pleasures himself."

Kagome and Sango wait patiently in front of the huge outlit store and right in front of the pet shop.

" Hmm.. the boys should be back by now shouldn't they?"

Sango questions while Kagome glances at her watch. She just smiles.

" We can wait around or go to one last stop…"

Sango looks towards the lingerie store and raises an eyebrow when she sees the pretty poster with the sleek looking half pieced clothing.

" Kagome maybe we should go to one more store…"

Sango grabs Kagome by the hand and stands in front of Slick and Satin with amazement.

" This store I want to check out!"

Kagome laughs and raises an eyebrow. " This store!? Do you understand why this clothing is different from the rest?"

Sango laugh and shakes her head with a pleased, " No. But it's different than any other clothing and I like the style. Come on let's check it out!"

Kagome doesn't budge. " Sango let me…"

Sango flips her head around and glares. " I'm sick of your saint like attitude Kagome come on were going in!!!"

Kagome just swallows.

Sango and her shop around for abit and Kagome just feels alittle odd in the store. " Sango you know why these clothes look like that?"

Sango shakes her head grabbing silk panties. " No"

Kagome smacks forehead. " It's for girls who-"

Kagome stops when she notices one of her guy friends working in the store while Sango grabs some panties and short little night dresses and Kagome opens her mouth wide.

" Kagome excuse me one moment alright? I'm going to pay for these…"

Kagome blushes red. " Sango.. Sango.. this isn't a good idea. I mean there's other stores! Oh my god.. It's Hojo! He's working at a silk and Satin store!!"

Kagome gets dragged along by Sango forced to see Hojo who's working at cash.

" Seems like you found everything you want."

Sango nods with a smile. " Yep"

" Must have a lucky man right?"

Sango gets confused and lost. " Me have a man? What does it have to do with clothing!?"

Hojo swallows. " Usually girls only wear these type of things when they are likely getting into a sexual desire…"

Sango goes red. " Me buying this for this reason!? You got to be kidding me!! Kagome you never told me what these were for!!"

Kagome lifts herself from the ground and gives a blank smile.

" Hi Hojo…"

Blushes red while Sango is furious.

" Well I was trying to Sango!"

Hojo swallows and gives a delighted nervous smile.

" Hey Kagome. I never thought you'd be the type of girl…"

Kagome waves her hands in front of her face.

" No, no no no! My friend wanted to buy theses so I tagged along!"

Hojo nods while Sango grins.

" Then again Kagome I'll buy them. I mean I like Miroku and all."

Kagome sweat drops.

" Well your friend Kagome doesn't seem to know a lot about these.. why is that?"

Kagome laughs and smiles. " Umm.. she's friend.. she's from some distant place.."

Sango bows. " Ya I'm from the feudal era…"

Hojo raises an eyebrow while he places the clothing into a bag.

" The feudal era?"

Kagome laughs and covers Sango's mouth.

" Fedualera.. it's a place in the middle east!"

Hojo nods. " Oh I thought you were talking about like 500 yrs back."

Kagome laughs grabbing the bags. " Hojo.. why are you working here?"

He blushes. " Only job available.."

Kagome gives a little laugh. " Who gave you the job?"

He laughs and points at some homosexual mascara loving guy.

" Oh this guy named Sessy.. "

Kagome begins to laugh really hard when she realizes it's Inuyasha's brother.

" really!? Interesting to know! Good luck with your job!!"

Kagome runs and bursts out laughing. " Inuyasha's brother is working there!"

Sango laughs and mumbles. " I'm surprised that pervert monk isn't working there.."

" He'll work anywhere if he's surrounded by ladies. Let's wait for those two in front of the pet shop. They should be back soon I promise."

Authors Notes: Hopefully I still have it. I want to thank the reviews who reviewed, " What women think" Please read and review!


	2. Inuyasha's escalator challenge

" Inuyasha come on! Only perverts do that!" Miroku thinks for a moment while Inuyasha shakes his head.

" You had to think about that one didn't you?"

Nods. " Yep."

" Well Inuyasha I might do that. Let me guess you don't?"

Inuyasha nods with his head raised. " Feh only sick bastards do that to themselves."

Miroku grins and pats him on the back. " I know you won't do it because your hands to big and it's so small.."

Does the finger measurement. " Probably as small as your pinky. I pity you…"

Smacks him. " Fuck off Miroku. You want that stick thing probed up your ass?!"

Grins and laughs. " Been there done that…"

Inuyasha sweat drops. " Probably…"

Both walk towards the escalators seeing people going up and down on it, while Miroku points where the pet shop is.

" See Inuyasha that's where to meet them. We take this escalator…" Thinks Inuyasha is following behind him until he hears screaming.

" Get the hell out of my way! Excuse yourself! I'm retarded?! Go eat some more ice cream fat ass!!"

Miroku smacks his forehead and covers his eyes. " I'm scared to even look."

Sees Inuyasha running up the down escalator.

" Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing?"

" Did you hear that fat kid call me retarded!?"

Miroku shakes his head ashamed. " Well you are!"

Growls. " How the hell is that monk?!"

Points. " You see how everyone is going down on there.. and you're the only one who's going up?"

Inuyasha looks and nods. " Your point!?"

" You are retarded. Your on the wrong escalator!!"

Inuyasha bares his fangs and pushes an old women. " Well ex-cuse me! I didn't see them have signs saying " This is the up escalator and this is the down escalator! How the hell was I suppose to know!?"

Smacks Inuyasha in the head. " It's called common sense! Something you don't have!"

Inuyasha shakes his head. " Feh shut up you priest god- loving asswipe!"

Miroku glares at him. " Do we need to explain the difference between " Monk" and " priest" all over again?

"A monk is a man who is a member of a brotherhood living in a monastery and devoted to a discipline prescribed by his order.."

Inuyasha gives a puzzle look when they hit the top of the stairs. " In english!?"

" Oh sorry was I speaking doggy language?"

Growls. " Will you shut it with the freakin mutt jokes!"

Miroku smiles when he sees the two pretty ladies with bags in their hands standing right in front of the pet shop.

" There you are! We've been waiting for over twenty minutes!" Sango screamed.

Miroku smacks Inuyasha. " Well we had alittle delay. Didn't we?"

Inuyasha crosses his arms. " No we didn't!!"

Kagome and Sango both looked puzzled. " What do you mean?"

" Well Inuyasha here thinks he knows everything… decided to go up the downstairs escalator.. "

Kagome smiles. " Inuyasha come here. Is Miroku being hard on you?"

Inuyasha nods while Kagome holds him in an embrace.

" **Sit Boy!" **

" What the hell was that for?"

She gives a light grin. " Well think you know what your doing, second of all being an idiot!"

Sango and Miroku sigh. " He can't help that…"

She sighs. " I know."

Sango and Kagome smile. " How about we go into the pet shop shall we?"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. " Pet shoap?"

They all shake heads. " No Pet Shop! I can see who got the brains out of the family.."

_Author's notes: What can I say? Please read and review!_


	3. Doggy in the Window

Everyone trailed along inside the pet shop. Sango and Kagome smile when they see little cute kittens and sigh in awe.

" Awe they are so cute!" Kagome screamed

" I know Kagome. Don't you have a cat?" Sango questioned playing with it's ears.

" Ya the fat and ugly one?" Inuyasha commented with his arms crossed.

Kagome puts her hands on her hips. " Ugly?!"

Miroku places his hands up. " Calm down Lady Kagome Inuyasha was just joking..right?"

Inuyasha laughs. " Feh, it's god damn ugly. Look like it got ran over a dozen of times, burned of fire, hit with an ugly stick, fat ugly thing..I hate cats…"

Kagome smacks her foot down. " **_Sit!" _**I could say the same for you Inuyasha! Number one you love cats you liar!"

" Feh no I don't! Those hairballs your joking me!!"

She narrows her eyes. " Every time you come over you always play with the cat Inuyasha."

Glares at her and presses his face into hers. " No I don't. I hate cats remember!?"

Sango and Miroku watch in amusement. " Wow those two don't quiet."

Miroku smiles. " Umm Sango can I talk to you later about something?"

Raises an eyebrow. " What about?" He smiles. " I'll tell ya later.."

They continue fighting. " You should talk!! You're the one who has the ears and the claws! You fur ball Plus you licked me once. Explain that!"

Inuyasha's ears twitch. " Did you just call me a god damn fur ball!?"

Nods. " Ya what are you going to do about it?"

Miroku grins and butts in. " Licked where?"

Inuyasha throws him down to the ground. " Your forgetting I'm half!"

Kagome smiles and puts her finger to her lip like she's thinking. " Oh ya…Half asshole, half idiot! I forgot!

Inuyasha's ears drop down and growl. " Half asshole, half idiot!? Is that all you can come up with you stupid, Kikyo look alike, jewel shard detector, you little bitchy saint. What happened to; " _I'll never swear. Swearing is for idiots._!"

Kagome slams her foot down. " Kikyo look alike! I didn't say that! I'm not a freaking saint.."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. " No shit Kikyo.."

" Excuse me! You wanna start Doggy Boy!?"

Grins and smiles. " Please don't call me that your getting me turned on…"

She grabs him by the ears. " At least I'm not in love with some dead witch that's probably rotting as we speak!"

" Fuck Kagome! Don't yell in my damn ears!"

Places hand over her mouth. " I'm so sorry. I forgot you have sensitive ears."

He smart ass like nods.

Kagome just glares at him as she sneezes.

" Eww Kagome that was gross…"

" Sorry I'm allergic to assholes…" She muttered walking down the other aisle while Inuyasha was growing bright red.

" Asshole!? Asshole!?" Sango and Miroku just cringed hearing the forbidden word 'sit'

They shake heads. " He doesn't catch on..does he?" Sango asked. " Well he is a mutt therefore his brain is smaller..but yet a lot bigger than…."

Inuyasha bounce up grabbing Miroku down one aisle leaving Sango by her lonesome.

" You asshole Miroku! You were going to mutter my secret weren't you!?"

Miroku shakes his head. " No, but I could if you like…."

" Fuck no…"

Nods. " Then if you won't be a jerk to lady Kagome than I won't feel the need to.."

" Whatever Miroku. Kiss my ass you god lover…"

Kagome just stormed off down the one aisle seeing the little kittens picking one up and playing with his ears.

" _Feh, Inuyasha is no different. He like cats I don't know why he has to lie. I forgot, he doesn't want to be all soft. Sadly he is. I mean the cat has ears so does he! I don't see any difference! He belongs in the pet store more than these kittens do…"_

Inuyasha began walking down on aisle with Miroku trailing ahead walking into an area of dogs giving smiles when he saw them. Inuyasha just glared at Miroku daring no to move.

" Inuyasha what's amatter now?"

" Nothing…"

" Then come here…"

" Fine!!!"

Inuyasha walks over and all the dogs start yipping and yapping at him. He covers his ears and growls back.

" Whola fuck just because I look like a dog doesn't mean they have to go at me!!!"

Miroku just grins. " Aww how cute.. Inuyasha is talking doggy language.. Can you tell me what their saying? Doggy boy?"

Inuyasha stops glaring at the dog and looks over his shoulder. " Watch it Miroku…"

He grabs his ears. " Is doggy boy getting mad?"

" Fuck off…."

" Oh here. You want the chew toy.. Go..go get the chew toy!"

" Miroku…."

Grabs a dog bone. " Oh here.. does Inuyasha want a dog bone? Aww get the dog bone go fetch!"

" MIROKU!!!! You freakin bastard…!!!!!!"

Inuyasha pins Miroku down to the ground while he's drooling. " Aww he's drooling like a dog too! You'd make Kagome a beautiful guard dog the way you act..

Kagome notices the other dogs an aisle beside where Inuyasha and Miroku is. Sango quickly tags alone noticing Kagome staring at a cute little white husky with yellow eyes.

" Aww it's so cute..My mom wouldn't mind if I got another pet…"

" Oh there you are Kagome? You thinking about getting another pet?"

She nods. " Ya well it's cute look it at it.. We'll get a closer look at it"

They go and ask one of the helpers which makes Kagome laugh.

" Can I help you?"

" Kouga??" Kagome and Sango looked while he grinned with delight.

" Ya I'm working here. What's it to ya?"

Kagome just smiles. " Well we decided we'd show Inuyasha around.."

Kouga butts in. " Still with the flea bag?"

" yes…"

Kouga shakes his head and looks at Sango while Kagome questions him. " Well how come your working here?"

" It pays alright plus I get to put dogs in cages.. kind of like putting Inuyasha in one…"

Kagome laughs while running away from Kouga's wandering hand. " I understand. Hey you see that husky? Can you get it out so we can see it?"

He nods and blushes. " Sure anything for you Kagome!"

" Thanks so much!"

Kagome and Sango sit down while Kouga grabs the little husky and plops it into her hands.

" Aww he's so cute Kagome! You should buy him!"

She laughs.. " Hell I already have one… Inuyasha.. "

Sango laughs while petting it. " Well Kagome Inuyasha doesn't really count. Since he's a half. But I got a great idea…"

Kagome pets the dog commanding it to 'sit'. " Look it listens!!" Kagome realizes what she's said..

" Tell me…"

" Inuyasha falls to the ground. " What the hell!? Why have I been 'sat'!!?"

Miroku shakes his head. " Maybe because there's other dogs here besides you…"

" What that suppose to be an insult!!!!??"

Miroku looks at his hands and a quick glance at his sex book. " Nope. Truth hurts doesn't it Inuyasha?"

" So does my fist!!!"

Miroku moves away. " Inuyasha I don't know what I'm going to do with you."he gets a great idea…

" Well Inuyasha you'd fit in here after all you're a mutt…."

He jumps up from the ground grabbing him by the collar.

" Excuse me!? You church lovin, god loving asshole!"

" You heard me…" He said laughing.

" I'll kick your head in to the point where it's stuck up your ass!"

" Hmm would be lovely.. but mutts are able to stick their noses near their ass and crotch.. isn't that right Inuyasha? You would know that…"

" That's it!!! Your fucking dead!!!!!!!!"

Miroku gets pinned while he screams. " Loose dog, Loose dog! Help it's attacking me!!"

Inuyasha laughs harder. " Is that an attempt to do something?" He hears people screaming and people running where he is.

" Oh fuck…"

The guys grab a hold of him and grab a needle to calm him down.

" Fuck stay away from me!!!!"

Inuyasha slowly dies down from the needle and falls asleep….

Hours Later….

Kagome smiles placing the cash over the counter buying the new little husky to be apart of the family, while Sango hugs her.

" Awww I'm glad you bought it!"

She nods. " I couldn't let him get placed behind the glass all alone again..He's too cute!"

" You going to name it?"

She grins. " I have many names in mind.. But I'll think of something…

Miroku comes running where Sango and Kagome is with a few marks on him.

" Oh my god.. Miroku are you ok?"

Sango cries touching his wounds he received from Inuyasha. He grabs her by the waist, placing her against him and winks.

" The question is… are you?"

Miroku cringes while he gets smacked..

" She loves me…"

Kagome blinks holding the little cage hearing the puppy whimper. " Hey have you seen Inuyasha?"

Miroku looks down in disappointment. " No I haven't. He got mad at me…"

Kagome sighs. " Let's go find him…"

They walk near the dog cages and notice this very big dog banging on the glass, which makes Miroku laugh.

" I think I found Inuyasha…."

Sango and Kagome's eyes open wide noticing the half breed stuck behind a cage, like the rest of the dogs.

" Get me the hell out of here!!!"

Miroku laughs. " How appropriate.. a dog in a window.. How much is that doggy in the window? Begins to whistle..

" Miroku seriously get me out now!!!"

Miroku shakes his head. " Don't talk to me talk to Kagome.."

Looks at Kagome.. " Kagome please..I'm begging you!"

She laughs. " I forgot that's what dogs do..Beg.. have you learned a new trick yet?"

" Kagome should we?"

They think. " I think I like the idea of him behind a window…"

Author's Notes: Inuyasha..Inuaysha..Inuyasha.. Well he is a dog after all so I thought the pet shop would make a good combo! Please read and review!


	4. Still in the Window

Chapter 4:

_**Doggy In the Window…part 2..**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome just smiled, seeing Inuyasha smacking the window attempting to make puppy dog eyes, like the rest of the mutts that were in the shop.

" Come on Kagome!….please?"

Inuyasha put the sappy sad face on as best as he could, but only laughter came belting out of Sango and Miroku.

" Inuyasha I don't think puppy dog eyes work for you?"

Inuyasha just glared at him hatefully with his fangs bared ready to beat up Miroku, if he wasn't stuck behind glass,

" Why not you stupid Buddhist? Why do Buddhists know everything? Know all and see all? Whoa.. the great Buddhist…" Inuyasha dragged on making faces through the window kneeling on his knees continuing to make fun of him.

" Whoa.. what are you going to get that stupid old man from the sky to kill me or something?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. " How many times have we gone through this…He's called 'god'. Can you say it with me Inuyasha? G-O-D…"

Kagome was beginning to get annoyed, " Inuyasha you'd be the god damn devil!"

Sango looked at him closely, " It suits him well. The fangs, the ears…"

Inuyasha smacked the glass again. " Oh make fun of the half breed! Fuck!

-

Kagome's face was lighting red with anger, and she continually began tapping her feet. " Well I think should we leave. After he looks better behind the window.." Kagome swiftly said turning her back around carrying the little puppy inside the carrier.

Inuyasha saw her swiftly walk away with her nose stuck in the air, proceeding further towards the door.

" Your seriously going to abandon me Kagome? Oh how nice of you.. I save your ass a million times is this how you thank me!"

Kagome's voice slowly began distant. " Don't waste your breath Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha began smacking on the window harder and harder, afraid she was actually going to leave him stranded there.

" But Kagome…! _Feh, I'll do that thing girls like.. the sweet little attitude..if that gets through her thick head…_"

Kagome stopped for a moment knowing she couldn't ignore Inuyasha any longer, it was beginning to get her even much more mad then she was before. " _He can't shut his mouth for five seconds…_What Inuyasha?"

" Who's going to care for me?" Inuyasha said sweetly, that almost brought Sango down it was that affective.

Silence. Kagome was speechless for a moment when he looked at him.

Miroku and Sango whispered to each other. " You think Kagome is going to take him back.. I mean she's been quiet for quite sometime…"

Sango stood amazed, " Ya I know. That isn't like Kagome…"

Kagome slowly dragged her feet over with her head down alittle, and a soft sigh with the carrier still in his hand.

" Kagome I'll miss you if you leave…" He said sadly, with his ears down and looking very depressed.

Kagome stood there in her thoughts looking at Inuyasha, as he tried as best as he could to make her give in so he would be let go.

" _Hopefully this is working. I mean Sango is even cracking up too. She's pretty tough herself. Ha, typical I forgot girls are always sap for things like this. But if it works, then that means I get the hell out of here. I mean Kagome dragged herself back here, so I'm able to get out of this shit hole." _

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, " Are you going to take him back?"

Kagome replied with no answer. She was looking at Inuyasha so sadly, so caring while Inuyasha placed his hands on the window trying to make him seem more sappy then ever.

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. " Let Kagome figure it out herself…"

Miroku's hand went down lower… " God!" She screamed loudly smacking him.

His eyebrows raised, " I may not be God Sango.. But I could be yours…"

Author Notes:

I had to write a short one though. But, I thought I'd leave it right there until later on. So work with me, until I get another chapter up! Please RR.


	5. She named him

Kagome's face was lighting red with anger, and she continually began tapping her feet. " Well I think should we leave. After he looks better behind the window.." Kagome swiftly said turning her back around carrying the little puppy inside the carrier.

Inuyasha saw her swiftly walk away with her nose stuck in the air, proceeding further towards the door.

" Your seriously going to abandon me Kagome? Oh how nice of you.. I save your ass a million times is this how you thank me!"

Kagome's voice slowly began distant. " Don't waste your breath Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha began smacking on the window harder and harder, afraid she was actually going to leave him stranded there.

" But Kagome…! _Feh, I'll do that thing girls like.. the sweet little attitude..if that gets through her thick head…_"

Kagome stopped for a moment knowing she couldn't ignore Inuyasha any longer, it was beginning to get her even much more mad then she was before. " _He can't shut his mouth for five seconds…_What Inuyasha?"

" Who's going to care for me?" Inuyasha said sweetly, that almost brought Sango down it was that affective.

Silence. Kagome was speechless for a moment when he looked at him.

Miroku and Sango whispered to each other. " You think Kagome is going to take him back.. I mean she's been quiet for quite sometime…"

Sango stood amazed, " Ya I know. That isn't like Kagome…"

Kagome slowly dragged her feet over with her head down alittle, and a soft sigh with the carrier still in his hand.

" Kagome I'll miss you if you leave…" He said sadly, with his ears down and looking very depressed.

Kagome stood there in her thoughts looking at Inuyasha, as he tried as best as he could to make her give in so he would be let go.

" _Hopefully this is working. I mean Sango is even cracking up too. She's pretty tough herself. Ha, typical I forgot girls are always sap for things like this. But if it works, then that means I get the hell out of here. I mean Kagome dragged herself back here, so I'm able to get out of this shit hole." _

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, " Are you going to take him back?"

Kagome replied with no answer. She was looking at Inuyasha so sadly, so caring while Inuyasha placed his hands on the window trying to make him seem more sappy then ever.

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. " Let Kagome figure it out herself…"

Miroku's hand went down lower… " God!" She screamed loudly smacking him.

His eyebrows raised, " I may not be God Sango.. But I could be yours…"

Inuyasha managed to hold on to the puppy dog eyes for a few moments, waiting patiently for the over emotional Kagome to give in…as always.

" _Come on Kagome.. you know you want to open that cage.. and get me the hell out of here!" _

Kagome softly sighed again grabbing something from her purse and placing it towards Inuyasha. " Hmph! Inuyasha if your going to miss me you can have this picture and also you can take care of your god damn self!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground seeing a picture of Kagome in front of him while he was ready to blow like a volcano.

Kagome just looked at Sango and Miroku. " Let's go. I think it would be better off having him behind that cage…"

Inuyasha just laughed. " Ha fine leave see what I care! You'll come crawling back as always wench!"

-

" Do you really think it was a good idea to leave him there?" Miroku thought while they were getting ready to leave the mall.

Kagome snickered, " Well I won't let Inuyasha get taken by anyone else. Kouga knows that. Basically I see it as a time out."

Sango nodded, " So you weren't going to let him get taken away?"

Kagome laughed lightly swinging the carrier, " Of course not. We just need some peace without him for abit. I can't stand him being so god damn rude!"

Miroku smiled, " On the bright side he's with his own kind…"

Sango looked down, " Well it's different without his big mouth but we can manage for once. Now just to get rid of you Miroku…"

Miroku looked back, " Why would you want to get rid of a handsome, nice fun type of guy Sango? I know you couldn't last an hour without me…But you could last more than an hour with me…."

Sango snickered while they walked outside into the rain. " Really monk…I could care less…"

Miroku just shook his head. " We will see…" Miroku just grabbed his things and headed off in the other direction.

Sango hid under the bright red umbrella of Kagome's and gave a raised eyebrow. " Are you seriously leaving?"

Miroku nodded with a hidden smile. " I told you I was Sango…but wait there's something else I need to do before I go…"

Sango stood in confusion, until Miroku grabbed a hold of her ass and squeezed in hard, and threw her into his arms.

" I'm taking you with me…."

Sango smacked his against the face, making him let go over her.

" Fat chance, pervert."

Miroku shook his head and waved off. " I'll meet ya guys later after I have my fun.."

-

" This is all going to work out. My stop is right here, and this is where I belong…"

Looks up at the huge gigantic sex store and had a huge goofy grin jumping with excitement.

" I never thought I'd love Kagome's time…but now I do.. With all this money I can spend some stuff…"

Miroku strolled into the store with grabbing everything off the self. " Condoms, sex toys, whips,…Penis enlargement..pills.. Hmm interesting…enlarges your member.. I don't need it…I'll buy this for Inuyasha because I pity him. Now I got everything I need to have a special night with Sango…Plus she'll be screaming..More..More!" Grabs a blow up doll and squeezes her boob and swinging her around…Before I even touch her.."

-

Kagome and Sango finally stroll into the house, seeing Buyo walking along and purring happily.

" _Hmm that's strange. Usually someone is home.._Well let's take out the puppy."

Sango looked at the cute white husky nervously coming out of the cage, and hitting Kagome's floor.

" Aww he looks scared…But he's so cute…" Sango admitted gently placing her fingers through its fur.

Kagome just grabbed the chew toys from her counter and began playing with him, as he continuously barked happily.

" Kagome I didn't see you buy those chew toys…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. " You implying I stole them?"

Sango shook her head, " No just how come you have them now?"

Kagome thought for a minute and laughed. " Oh! I bought it for Inuyasha and he got mad at me. It was an inside joke. For god sakes he can't take a joke!"

Kagome held the puppy in her arms smiling, while it licked her face and jumped all over. " Well he's a lot more affectionate than Inuyasha is…so I thought I'd treat myself to a real dog.. "

Sango took her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall down to her shoulders. " Well he is pretty cute. Gotta agree with you though. Have you got a name for him yet?"

Kagome nodded with an evil smile, " Yep."

Sango looked at her face in curiosity, " What is it then?"

Kagome laughed and gave a huge smile. " Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed harder, " _We will see how Inuyasha likes another dog like him running around…" _

-

Miroku just beamed with things all piled up in his hand, sending it over the counter.

" Is this everything?" She rolled her eyes cashing everything in.

Miroku blankly smiled and shook his head. " Well I've gotten everything in the whole store.. except you babe..and a bed to sleep on…"

The girl just looked at him with an eyebrow raised and laughed, bouncing her long blonde hair. " Yes but I'm married.."

Miroku laughed seeing the white diamond ring on her finger, admiring it.

" Judging by the ring he cares about you a lot.."

The girl nodded, " Well that's why we got married, and that's why I plan to stay married." She commented, placing everything into a bag, while Miroku had his one hand holding his head up with a down dirty look on his face.

" _Hmm this girl is every interesting..interesting indeed..Nothing Miroku can't fix…"_

Miroku smiled looking at the ring further grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulder. " Now your not married…and I do need some girl to assist me on these things. You know to see if they work…"

The girl began to laugh, intrigued by him. Miroku looked puzzled while she continued laughing.

" Sorry but I don't like guys…."

Miroku smiled at the thought. " So your married to a women eh? That's pretty sexy. Care for me to watch at least?"

She shook her head. " I mean.. I don't like guys this! But.. I could show ya something else.. of course.."

Miroku began to laugh. " _I haven't failed yet, well besides Sango but she doesn't count.._Sure why not?"

The girl began laughing harder. " Close your eyes…" She continued leading him and slowly opened the door.

Miroku went crashing down kissing the pavement and feeling the rain drop on his head. " Stay out!"

Miroku laughed and smiled. _" Thanks.. Mrs. Lovely..I know she can't resist me..I'll come visit her later on. When I do she'll be begging on her knees.." _

-

" God damnit you fat tub of lard lady! Don't touch me!" Inuyasha screamed while Kouga simply came over for a second with a mussel.

" Now..Now..Now..Be nice Inuyasha." Kouga said laughing while they lady was squeezing him to death.

" He's so cute! I should take him home with me!" The big lady chirped while Inuyasha was getting swallowed alive by her fat.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and was ready to scratch her. " Eaten enough doughnuts bitch? When I say get away from me… I god damn mean it! _Kagome! I can't believe she left me here! Kouga is trying to sell me to people, and trying to torturing me. Wait till I get my hands on Kagome she's so…" _

Inuyasha trailed off for a minute, while Kouga jumped in for a moment and placed a leash onto him. " Sorry Mam. He's just really strung up after all, he was beaten by his original owners. Surely him getting fixed will tone it down. If you still want him I suggest you come back later on this week."

The girl nodded, " Ok. Good-bye cotton ball!"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga who was standing there with an evil smile. " What the hell do you think your doing asshole? Calling me cotton ball! What kind of god damn name is that!"

Kouga laughed, " I think flea bag is better by far.. but you do look like a cotton ball…After all your all white and fluffy.. like a cotton ball…Little cotton ball…"

Inuyasha growled at him. " Can it! I don't need to hear this crap from you!"

Kouga laughed harder, " Where's your little princess now? Too bad she left you here!"

Inuyasha blood was boiling faster while he cursed underneath his breath. " What do you mean get fixed?"

Kouga laughed for a minute and leaned against the counter. " I thought you were…but I forgot you wanted to make little half breeds with that Kikyo chick..so I'm guessing not. It will help mellow you out a lot…."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide just getting the idea. " No! No way in hell your doing that! You touch me you fucker you die..do we have a deal?"

Kouga shook his head. " Well Inuyasha, Kagome told me to this to you. After all she thought it would be the best, into toning you down.."

" Kagome told you to do this?"

Kouga silently nodded. " Well it's like you're the only mutt who's got it done. Besides it hurts for a moment.."

Kouga drags him by the leash. " Damn it! No way your doing that, you can't! I don't care if I'm half. I'm still part human idiot! I'll knock you out I swear to god Kouga!"

" Oh by the way Inuyasha. That means Kagome will likely have my kids, because you won't be able to!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. " You know what? Shut your god damn mouth before your in a world of hurt!"

Kouga smiled. " Well Inuyasha I think it will be the other way around.."

-

Miroku thought to himself. " I should retrieve Inuyasha. After all I mean I can't just leave him there."

Miroku headed down to the mall walking swiftly into the pet shop seeing Kouga put up a fight with Inuyasha.

" Kouga? My I ask what your doing to him?"

Kouga whispered in his ear, " Well I said I was going to get him fixed.. but that was just a joke to get him going.. Seriously take him. I'm sick and tired of holding on to that flea bag."

Inuyasha glared at Kouga and finally got out. Surprisingly, Inuyasha gave him a huge hug and whispered, " I can't believe you saved my ass!"

Miroku smiled, " Well every Monk has to do a good deed…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Is that the only reason you got me?"

" Nah, I felt bad for you and I didn't know whether Kagome would actually get you."

Inuyasha rose his eyebrow. " Where the hell is she!"

Miroku placed his finger to his lips, " At home with Sango.."

Inuyasha grasped him by the collar. " Let's go there then!"

**Author's Notes: It may seem over the top but I was pretty hyper writing this. I made Inuyasha just alittle mean spirited but can't blame him if Kagome did that to him. Please RR**


	6. Poor Inuyasha

Inuyasha headed down the stairs looking at all the bags in Miroku's hand. " Did you play the bitch again?"

Miroku laughed, " No. I bought myself a few things."

Inuyasha shook his head, " A few things? That isn't a few…"

Miroku sighed, " If it makes it any better I've bought you something…"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up while his ears stood up on end. " Really? What did you..get me?"

Finally Inuyasha and him were a couple of blocks away from Kagome's.

" Inuyasha I'm going to leave…"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. " Why?"

Miroku smiled and lied, " Just you know I'm going to the church…"

Inuyasha laughed. " To wash away your sins of being a pervert!"

Miroku nodded, " If I can be forgiven I can do what I do best all over again!"

" Fine c'ya around Miroku…"

" That wench is going to pay for being like that. So help me god…"

Inuyasha slowly opened the door listening to Sango and Kagome giggle in the room, and sneakily peering over the corner listening in on them, when he heard his name.

" Inuyasha is so cute isn't he?" Sango laughed about it when she said it.

Kagome laughed even harder. " He is! I mean his fluffy white ears, his attitude..How can he not be cute?"

Sango nodded. " Your lucky you have him to yourself. If I were you I wouldn't share him either."

Kagome sipped her tea placing it down beside her. " He's very affectionate. I wouldn't give him up at all. I love him too much to do that."

Kagome sipped her tea placing it down beside her. " He's very affectionate. I wouldn't give him up at all. I love him too much to do that."

Kagome smiled, " Beautiful yellow eyes, white hair….how could I not love him? I loved him ever since I saw him to be honest."

Sango sighed, " That's so cute…"

Kagome smiled till the point where it hurt. " He means a lot to me. Inuyasha really does!"

Sango nodded, " I can understand why. There's a lot of good things about him." Sango stretched out on the bed staring at Kagome who sat on the floor in a delighted mood.

Kagome shook her head, " Well he destroyed the house when he stepped in the door. I could of murdered him for it, but I really can't if I tried."

Sango gave a grin. " Well telling him sit makes him listen doesn't it?"

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and back again. " Of course it does…"

Inuyasha stood in amazement, feeling his cheeks flush red just hearing Kagome talk to Sango discuss him like that. It put him in utter shock. " Kagome said she loved me! I thought she hated me? But she really said it and meant it…"

Kagome softly sighed, " Enough about Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha shook his head making a fist demanding wishing he could hear her. " No, more about Inuyasha, more!"

Kagome laughed. " Let's hear about Miroku…"

Sango shook her head. " Why right now? Isn't Inuyasha a better topic?"

Kagome softly sighed. " Alright I'll talk more about him, then you talk about Miroku..deal?

Sango felt like she sold her soul. " Fine.Deal."

Inuyasha smacked his fists down and smiled, _" Yay! More of me! More Inuyasha..More of me!"_

" Well I'll always be there if he gets hurt, I'll be there for him no matter what." Kagome finished it with a smile while Sango smiled sweetly at what she was saying.

Inuyasha's face was glowing bright red and sweat was dripping down his face. " Keep it the Kimono, keep it in! _Damn that's what happens when I hang out with Miroku!"_

Inuyasha couldn't sit back anymore longer listening to it. He wanted to tell Kagome stuff and he wanted her to know how happy he was hearing that.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed with excitement knocking her off her feet, while he hovered over her.

" Inuyasha?" She said in confusion why he was in a good mood, when he hated her? It didn't add up.

" Why are you here?" Kagome rose her eyebrow while he smiled.

" Because I am. Kagome I heard what you said about me…"

Kagome looked at him again slightly confused. " What are you talking about!"

Inuyasha sweetly laughed and smiled. " Don't play dumb with me Kagome. You said how much you cared for me, how you like the way I look. How I destroyed your house the first time I came in here, and how you'd do anything for me."

Kagome thought for a moment, and realized he heard the wrong thing. " _I was saying that about the puppy, not him. Great, now I have to tell him…" _

" Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smiled and looked at her in a daze. " Kagome I care for you..just like you care for me. I didn't know how to explain it before, and now I know."

Kagome sighed, " Inuyasha I wasn't talking about you..I was talking about the other one.."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow in slight confusion. " ok..There can't be two of me?"

Sango added in knowing what was about to happen. " Inuyasha I'm sorry to break it to ya but Kagome named the puppy after you. She was talking about the puppy.."

" Ya I was Inuyasha. I was talking about the puppy not you? Why would I talk about you after you treated me badly!"

Inuyasha stood there, feeling like an idiot making a stupid mistake and clearly getting his hopes up. He felt lower than dirt at this point. The puppy ran towards Inuyasha barking playfully, running around him and placing his paws on his knees.

" So you were talking about this mutt? And named it after me? Fine be a wench!"

Inuyasha hated the fact she named a mutt after him, and he just stormed off before Kagome could even call back to fix it.

" Great..he's gone and he's probably mad." Sango thought.

" Well I just told him I was talking about the puppy that's all!" Kagome said seeing no big deal.

Sango bitched back. " Well you made it sound like you hated his guts. You didn't have to be so damn harsh Kagome!"

Kagome snapped back, " Well maybe if he was still at the pet shop this wouldn't have happened!"

Sango snapped back at his defensive. " Well maybe if you didn't leave him there it would have been fine! Now you broke his heart Kagome!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's hair and glared at her. " Like he had one…"

" He did, you just torn it to shreds!"

Kagome rolled her eyes grabbed the Inu puppy back. " Well it's his fault for listening. Not mine."

Sango narrowed her eyes, making this a bitch fight. " Well you made it sound like it was Inuyasha!"

Kagome fought back. " So did you alright? We both didn't know he was both listening until after! I'm sorry it turned out that way."

Sango got up for a moment. " Whatever Kagome. Maybe you should say sorry to Inuyasha first. Or attempt to, instead of waiting for him to run back to you. Cause he won't be."

Kagome yelled back in alarm, " I don't know where he went!"

Sango's voice grew further. " Well then look Kagome! Be proud that you have another Inuyasha to sit, and boss around. When your done that maybe you can hunt down me and Inuyasha, and apologize to both of us."

Author's Notes: Mean isn't it? Well that's how it goes…RR


End file.
